otherland_larpfandomcom-20200213-history
Talents
This page details the available talents within the Otherland system. Everyone's good at something. You may take one MAJOR and one MINOR talent. This will help you stand out from the crowd. We reserve the right to ask you to change your talent selection for balance reasons. Witches do not get a MINOR talent Vanishing You've got the trick of vanishing! This means you can go unseen, and to see the unseen. Minor You haven't quite mastered vanishing yet so you can use lesser invisibility. This is broken the moment you are within arm's reach of someone or if you speak. You can only vanish your entire body - not parts. Lesser invisibility is phys-repped as one hand raised with a closed fist. Major You can use true invisibility. People can't see you (though they can hear you) even if you nearly touch them or speak to them. You can also see those who are invisible, and pull them into visibility. You cannot turn objects invisible. True invisibility is phys-repped as one hand raised with an open hand. Note: If you see somebody with one hand raised with a finger in the air, they are not part of the game. They might be a ref, NPC, or player having to move through the play area when they shouldn't be there for whatever reason. Promise Broker There’s nothing more important than someone’s word. Minor With consent, you can change someone else’s external bond or group Major With consent, you can create a magically binding promise. If broken, the one who broke it receives LETHAL damage. It is up to the player of character under a promise to be honest about this. Illusionary You can create illusions! How useful. Minor Three times per game, you may create a non-solid illusion. This illusion requires you to speak or sing constantly, describing what people see. The illusion holds as long as you speak or sing, describing it. An example may be “''This corner appears to be walled off. Here is a wall. It is an ordinary wall, made of brick and painted like the walls around it. At first glance, you wouldn’t think it was anything but a wall. Yes, it is indeed a wall. A wall is what is here. An ordinary wall..''.” Major As minor, but your illusions are solid. As such, they can make any call you can. Healing You are skilled in healing people. This can either be magical or mundane. Either way, it takes you one minute of appropriate roleplaying and takes zero resources. You may also heal minor injuries obtained through TAKE THAT at will (pure roleplay). This might be a poor talent choice for players who have bad knees, as you may be kneeling over dying people quite often. Minor You can heal one dying non-fairy. Major You can heal three dying non-fairies. Thanks to your medical knowledge, you may inflict LETHAL once. Refreshing You have the power to make people feel refreshed. This does not work on other people with the same talent. Minor Three times per game, you may cleanse all roleplay effects on somebody. This takes two minutes of appropriate roleplay Major As above. In addition, once per game you may refresh the uses on somebody’s talents. If they have Magic, they can ask a ref for more mana. In the Know You know who's who and what's what. Information is power, and you have plenty of information. Minor Receive deep information on three random groups and the full secret brief on one group at random. Get eight rumours about people at the event. Major As above. You may also summon an informant twice per game to get up-to-date, specific information about people or places in the world. To do this, you will ask a ref, and then they will get back to you later at a convenient moment with the information. Magic You can do magic! Please read the related information on magical theory and magic. You will be provided with phys-reps for mana. Minor You dabble. Start with 5 mana. You may lead and cast rituals that end up costing no more than 6 mana. Major You've studied this. Start with 10 mana. You may lead and cast rituals that end up costing no more than 20 mana. Divine Blood Thanks to having some god in your family tree, you can move between realms. This talent acts as an opt-in system for getting access to an IC quiet area which may have non-critical plot interactions. This area is regrettably not wheelchair accessible (two steps) and has a maximum capacity of eight people. If you do not want Divine Blood but still need access to the IC quiet area, we can work something out. Minor You may enter a divine pocket dimension at will. The gods get upset if you are too loud, however. Major As above. Twice per game, you may temporarily ascend to a higher plane of existence for a while. This is an echo of the usual world, but things are slightly different. This is an IC hard exit from a situation that will cause a MASS TAKE THAT in the direction you are facing. There will also be a MASS TAKE THAT when you return at a location of your choosing. Phys-rep this by holding your arms in a cone and making the call, and then holding one finger in the air to show you are not in the game. Come find a ref and we’ll take you to an OC area to discuss what happens. Star Whisperer Stars are tricky things. You have a special connection to them though. Tell a ref you want to commune with the stars and they'll arrange for it to happen. Minor You can hear the whispers of the stars. Mechanically, this means you can go outside and listen to what they have to say on the matter, if they're paying attention. Major Sometimes, you can ask the stars questions and they answer (though not always helpfully). This is like being an oracle, as the stars know things that normal people can't comprehend. Lead Belly You can eat things other people usually can't… Minor You can eat otherwise inedible things with no ill effect. This is mostly roleplay. Major You're immune to poison, alcohol, enchanted foods, and all potions (including healing potions!). Anti-Magic You’re part of the problem. Maybe you don’t hold with magic. Maybe you’re just innately anti-magical. Whatever the reason, magic just doesn't work right around you. Fairies cannot take this talent. Minor Three times per game, you may choose to interfere with a magical ritual by telling the ref overseeing the ritual. This doubles the mana cost. Major As above, but it also inflicts two levels of Ruin upon anyone involved with the spell. Obsolete Talents Some talents have been removed from previous games: * Prestige * Blessed * Free Time Category:Mechanics